


What Goes Up, Must Come Down

by ChildishFluff



Series: The Many Adventures of Mister Nook and Toddler Tommy [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Age Regressor TommyInnit, CG!Sam, CGLRE, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Little!Tommy, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sam Nook - Freeform, awesamdad, not ageplay but ao3 tagging sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishFluff/pseuds/ChildishFluff
Summary: When Tommy ignores the 'no climbing while little' rule in favor of chasing a kite, he becomes really anxious when he manages to scrape himself up, and it's a daunting task to go ask his caregiver for help.But, as usual, he's met with nothing but support and comfort from Sam.It took him a few tries, but it seemed that he got pretty lucky in the caregiver department.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Series: The Many Adventures of Mister Nook and Toddler Tommy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153259
Comments: 45
Kudos: 444





	What Goes Up, Must Come Down

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY THIS IS YOUR WARNING FOR TOMMY GETTING HURT IN THE BEGINNING. I don't describe the injury in detail, but I do go over a brief description of a cut, and blood, and how it stings and such.  
> Besides that, there's a lot more of Tommy just being anxious and scared due to past relationships with bad caregivers, but it's really fluffy to. As my past few fics have been, this is part of the universe that 'Mister Nook' and 'Surprises' are in. I'm currently trying to put an official title on this universe, since I like it so much. Feel free to leave suggestions in the comments!  
> I hope you enjoy! This one is a little shorter then the others, btw.

Tommy _knew_ that what he did was very much against the rules. 

He had thought to himself, ' _Sam's just being over protective, I won't slip when I climb the tree_!'. 

He should've listened to Sam. 

Maybe if he listened to his caregiver, and hadn't tried climbing a tree to receive a kite he got stuck up there, when he was already slipping and should've just asked for help, he wouldn't be crying with a badly cut-up knee. Why were sticks so sharp, _hmm?_

Why does wood need to have the ability to harm you? Wood, and sticks, and anything that hurt big man TommyInnit enough to make him cry was useless and stupid, he's just decided. 

Tommy sat high up, still in the tree, having landed on the lowest branch when he slipped. His knee was bleeding and that upset him. Plus, his kite was still stuck higher up in the tree. His day was going so good before this happened, too. 

He felt a little stupid when he immediately burst into tears, sniffling and getting upset really quickly. He was wearing shorts instead of jeans, so most of his legs were scraped up, and he had one, short and not-to-deep (but still deep enough to scare him and draw blood) cut across his knee. 

He had been mostly big before, flying his kite (another cool gift from Sam!) outside of his house, when the stupid wind decided to drive it directly into a tree, settling the device between a few branches. And Tommy, childishly focused on getting his toy back, decided to ignore the 'no climbing anything while slipping' rule and went after it. 

And when he got hurt and he didn't get his toy, he was very upset . He just wanted to find Sam and have him bandage him up, and tell him that he was okay. But he probably wouldn't do that, because he had done something he knew he wasn't supposed to. At that thought, Tommy panicked. 

If Sam found out about his stupid decision, and impulse act of brattiness he wished he could take back, would he be upset with him? He knew Sam preferred not giving punishments, but there was still the risk that he'd be mad and Tommy didn't want that. 

But...he did want the comfort. And one of Sam's amazing hugs. 

Before he did anything, Tommy needed to get down from the tree. He was pretty tall, so he could basically just jump down from his current spot on the low-hanging branch. He took a few breaths to calm himself down, just as Sam has taught him to do when he got upset or anxious, wiping at his eyes and adjusting his position. He was scared, but he was gonna find his caregiver. He knew, somewhere in his childish brain, that even if Sam was upset, he'd help him get cleaned up and make him feel better. 

Once he landed on the ground, the impact making his knee sting a bit, he realized that walking felt like a challenge. He whined, he was never to little to walk! He liked running around and playing, lots and lots! He powered through it, clumsily making his way to the construction site only a few minutes away, spotting Sam sitting on the steps leading up to the main construction site. 

"Hey, Kiddo! How are you?" Sam shouted, calling out to the little with a smile on his face once he noticed him. Almost immediately, though, he saw the blood, and the upset look on Tommy's face. His expression quickly became a one of concern, the caregiver jumping up and frantically motioning him over. 

"Oh no! What happened to you, baby boy?" Sam guided him up the steps, leading him over to a chest where they kept supplies and food to eat while working. He didn't have to check if Tommy was little, he was fairly sure of it just based off of his face, and the fact that he had definitely been crying. 

"Did something bad," Tommy admitted guiltily, ready to burst into tears again already. The creeper hybrid didn't say anything for a moment, pulling out the red first aid kit, closing the chest and lifting Tommy up so that he sat on it. 

"What does that mean, bud?" Sam pulled out a pack of alcohol wipes, wiping away the blood, and over the cut. Tommy whined, his eyes tearing up again as he felt the urge to pull his leg away due to the stinging. Sam gently placed his hand on his thigh, holding his leg in place. 

"I need to clean this, Little One. Or else it can get infected, and that'll suck much more, I promise," he told him, giving him a stern, 'please listen to me' type of look. That didn't help Tommy's anxiety at all. He complied, though, keeping his leg still as Sam started cleaning the wound once again. 

"Broke a rule." Tommy admitted, mumbling. Finally, Sam decided that he had cleaned up enough, pulling out band-aids and patches as he spoke again. 

"What'd you do, kiddo? How'd you manage to hurt yourself this badly, hmm?" he picked out a white, square patch, the outside part plasticy so that you could draw on it with marker or stick stickers on top of it. 

"I climbed a tree, felt small but I wan' my kite," he fessed up, looking up nervously at his caregiver, who was focused on covering up the worst of his scrapes. "I know I wasn' posed to. M' sorry." 

Sam sighed, pausing and giving Tommy a soft look. "You're alright, I promise you. This is why I don't like it when you do that, though, because you can get hurt! And no one wants that!" he smiled, ruffling his hair in hopes of cheering him up with the affection. He could tell that Tommy felt bad, and he was sure he wouldn't break the rule again anytime soon. 

But Tommy only looked down at his legs, his eyes still teary and anxiety continuing to settle in his chest. "I'm not happy that you broke a rule knowingly," Sam told him, still speaking as soft as ever, "But this is something we can learn from, yeah? You're not in trouble, and you're not 'bad' for slipping up one time. I can get your kite for you in a bit, okay? How'd you manage to get it stuck in a tree, anyway?" 

Tommy seemed to feel a bit better as he explained, watching Sam unpackaged the colorful band-aids, sticking them all over his legs. "I was flyin' it and the wind stole it," he claimed, huffing a bit. 

"The wind _stole_ your kite?" Sam sounded a bit amused, encouraging him to go on. 

"Yeah! And then the wind hid it in a tree and I got a boo boo," he motioned to his legs dramatically, pouting childishly before he spoke again. "The wind and the tree sucks, made me get hurt! They meanies."

"Well, if you didn't go in the tree and you asked Mister Nook for help, the tree wouldn't of been able to hurt you," Sam referred to himself in the third person, which always seemed to amuse Tommy, but the little only whined in response to his gentle reminding. 

"M' sorryyyy, Sammie. I didn' think good, I wanted da kite back," he explained as well as he could in his childish mindset, holding out and mispronouncing some of his words. Sam understood what he meant. 

He didn't think through his actions completely, he just went after his toy. Mistakes like that were okay, and expected from teenagers and littles, and Sam wanted to make sure Tommy realized that. "Well, next time, you can think through things a bit more before you do things like that, okay? And if you're ever unsure, you can always come talk to me! I'll either be at the prison or here at the construction site, and you can use a hardhat to contact me, too." 

Tommy nodded, observing Sam as he put away the band-aids, clicking the first aid kit shut. "Not in trouble?" he asked in a babyish voice, just to be sure. 

"Nope." Sam assured, holding out his hand, letting Tommy take it and helping him off the chest. "I'm really proud of you for coming to me to help, even after you messed up. I know that you must've been anxious about doing that." he complimented, making Tommy smile shyly. 

"It was really scary," Tommy admitted, continuing to speak in a shy and small tone. He looked down at his feet, shifting his weight between them as Sam put the first aid kit back in the chest, pulling out a few sheets of stickers and Tommy's chew necklace (he had a bad habit of leaving little gear and such in places they shouldn't be. Sam found his stuffed cow by the community portal one time.). 

"Was it?" Sam hummed, lowering the necklace over his head. Tommy put the star bead in his mouth immediately, looking up at Sam with innocent and hesitant eyes. 

"Yeah," he admitted. "Don't like being scared." 

"I know, sweetheart," Sam cooed, setting the stickers on the top of the chest, before opening his arms and offering the little a hug. Tommy took it, with little hesitation, falling into his arms and hugging him close. "You don't have to be scared with me, though, I promise. We can always talk through whatever the problem is, and I won't get mad at you." 

"But what if I'm too bad one day? N' you do get mad n' I get in lots of trouble?" Tommy lifted his head from Sam's chest, obviously overthinking himself into another anxious state. 

"I couldn't stay mad at your cute little face, surely. We'll still work through it, even if you make a big mistake," Sam promised. "I care about you, Toms. Nothing is gonna change that." 

"That's what Wilby said," Tommy whined, pulling away from Sam a bit. "N' he left! I don't want you to leave, too!" 

"Wilbur _did_ care about you, sweetheart. What happened to him was not anything you did," Sam told him, his heart breaking in his chest. Sam knew that Wilbur, pre-going insane, was probably the best caregiver Tommy had before Sam showed up. For every screwed up thing another adult did to Tommy, there was a sweet thing Wilbur had done for him. "I will do everything I can to stay with you, I can promise that. And I'd never leave because of you, you couldn't push me away if you wanted to." 

It was heartbreaking, really, the loss and tragic experiences Tommy had racked up throughout his life. He had a lot on his plate to deal with, and if Sam could help him through it, he wanted to. 

"O-okay," Tommy seemed to process his words. "Stay with you?" 

"Yeah, you can hang out with me here for a while. I was already planning on it," Sam smiled, retrieving those stickers from earlier. "You wanna decorate your band-aids now?" Sometimes that thing that helped the little the most was a distraction. Something childish that made him happy.

Like stickers!

Tommy gasped, mood drastically changing as he bounced on his feet. "Mhm, mhm!" 

"Okay, kiddo, c'mon," Sam put his hands on his waist, lifting him up again. Tommy giggled as he was placed on top of the chest, placing one of the chewy beads in his mouth and biting down on it, talking around it as he excitedly pointed out stickers he wanted. 

Whenever he'd pick one, Sam would put it on one of his band-aids, eventually just sticking some on his face because Tommy picked to many and he wasn't gonna say _no_ to him. By the time he was done, he was a colorful, hyper toddler, dragging his caregiver behind him on an important mission to get his toy back. 

"Up there," he pointed up in the tree as they approached an area near his house, where he had previous been playing in his in-between headspace, perfectly happy with staying partially big and just hanging out by himself. Of course, he had to fall down a tree and that messed up any chances he had of staying big for the day.

"Hmm," Sam let go of his hand, thinking of how he could get up there. After going through a few possible solutions in his head, he ended up stacking some wood blocks and using them as a step stool to retrieve the kite, which was, surprisingly, not damaged. 

"Yay!" Tommy cheered, clapping his hands like he sometimes did while excited or hyper. "Thank you, Mister Nook!" he giggled, attacking the creeper man in a tight hug. Sam liked this habit of his, where he'd just jump at you from where ever and hug you.

One time, he did it while to Sam while he was big and hyped up on sugar, and Sam swore his entire heart melted at the trust this boy had in him. He wasn't very affectionate when he wasn't feeling small, so it was a heart warming gesture. It let him know that he was comfortable with him, and that made Sam happy. 

"You're welcome, kiddo! I'm glad I could help," Sam smiled fondly, happy that his little was happy. The next thing Tommy said, just before pulling Sam off to go fly his kite with him, was barely audible and mumbled into his chest.

_"You're the best Daddy ever."_

And though Sam didn't get the chance to respond, and Tommy would definitely be embarrassed about saying that later, the sweet comment absolutely made the caregiver's day. 

If this boy didn't _already_ own his whole heart, he definitely did now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you liked it! I'd appreciate it if I could get some requests specifically set in this universe. People on good terms (canonically) with Tommy or Sam can be included too, like Puffy or Tubbo or Eret! The direction of this series kinda depends on canon, I'll pick and choose what to included out of canon as we go! As I said, please suggest names for this little side series, as well! And I saw some people were interested in minifics of Sam screaming at adults when he learns about something stupid they did to Tommy....  
> If y'all really want it....👀👀


End file.
